Interstate Lovers
by myluckystars2107
Summary: At Pittsburgh University there is a nerdy girl who isn't much for the social life her sisters love. At Pitt there is reluctant hottie. What will happen when said hottie catches her singing in the car on the interstate.Better summary before the story. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: At Pittsburgh University there is a nerdy girl who isn't much for the social life her sisters love. At that same university there is reluctant hottie. What will happen when said hottie catches her singing in the car on the interstate on her way home for spring break?**

**A/N: I know that I am breaking one of my cardinal rules. I never wanted to start writing a new story while I am still writing another. But the idea for this one shot came to me as I was driving home from work. The basic plot of the story happened to my friend's sister while we driving home from Pittsburgh. I am sorry I didn't set the story in Washington, but I know Pennsylvania better. **

**Also, the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own them or even claim to own them. I'm just using them to fit my story. And, I do not own Pitt or any of the fraternities or sororities I mention. I made the names up and I apologize in advance if they are real. I don't mean to malign anyone.**

* * *

**Interstate Lovers**

_**Interstate Love Song**_

_**by The Stone Temple Pilots  
**__  
Waiting on a Sunday afternoon  
For what I read between the lines,  
Your lies.  
Feelin' like a hand in rusted shame  
So do you laugh or does it cry?  
Reply?_

Leavin' on a southern train

_Only yesterday you lied,  
Promises of what I seemed to beOnly watched the time go by,  
All of these things you said to me._

Breathing is the hardest thing  
To do. with all I've said and  
All that's dead for you, You lied - good bye

Leavin' on a southern train  
Only yesterday you lied  
Promises of what I seemed to be  
Only watched the time go by,  
All of these things I said to you.

**BPOV**

Normally, when I meet new people I am awkward and shy, unlike my two beautiful sisters who could be dropped in any social situation and fit in perfectly. From preps to punks and back to the jocks, they fit in everywhere here.

Oh yeah, I should probably tell you where here is and who I am. Well, I am Isabella Hale, better know as Bella. I am a 20-year-old Pittsburgh University junior. I am a shy literature major. I have wavy mahogany hair, plain brown eyes, pasty white skin and I'm about 5' 7". I think I am unattractive. A guy hasn't shown any interest in my since I was like a freshman in high school. A wild night for me is staying up all weekend hyped on sugar and Mountain Dew, watching chick flicks with my sisters.

My sisters are characters themselves. My older sister, Rosalie, is a 22-year-old senior here at Pitt with me. She is tall. I mean really tall, like super model height, about 5' 11" maybe 6'. She has long blonde hair, violet eyes and pale skin that was not pasty like mine, but beautiful with her features. Looking at her, you would be surprised to find that she is a mechanical engineering major. Rose is always the life of the party, right along with our little sister, Alice.

Alice is best described as a super massive supernova of energy. I have never seen her not bouncing around like Tigger hopped up on 10 Starbucks double shots. She is just as beautiful as Rose. She is rather short--5' nothing, with short jet black hair and ice blue eyes. She is a Fashion Design major at the Art Institute of Pittsburgh. She would go to Pitt too if they had her major. They didn't, so she decided to go to AIP. It's downtown, but she stays with us up in Oakland, not minding either driving into the city or taking a bus or cab. Her life-long dream is to become the next great fashion designer. She is even considering, after a few years of school, auditioning for "Project Runway". She will be a great designer. She is a shopaholic along with Rose; they drag me reluctantly along. _I am the best dressed shy shut-in. _She might not go to Pitt, but she is well known because she is always with Rose on campus.

On the weekends, they are always trying to get me to go to some party. I always said no to the ridiculous Animal House-wanna-be frat parties. I think they tried to persuade me to go any party.

I was only broken once. They talked me into going to the Kappa Alpha Delta party one Saturday night. **(A/N: I am not sure if this frat even exists. If it does, I don't own the rights to their name and I'm sorry if I portray them incorrectly.) **Alice dressed me in this skimpy emerald green party dress and some death traps... er, that is stiletto heels. Rose did my make-up. It was subtle but too much for my liking. Then, we were off to party.

I didn't want to go. I just wanted to curl on my couch and re-read my tattered copy of _Wuthering Height_s. _Note to self: Get a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_. _

We got into Rose's red BMW. Rose and Ali were dressed the nines, but then they always look perfect. They are naturally beautiful. They don't need to work at their appearance like I do.

We pulled up in front of a big, pale blue house. The music was blaring as we parked out front. People were pouring out of the house left and right with those red plastic keg cups. _This was most definitely not my scene. _

**EPOV**

I'm Edward Cullen, a junior at Pitt. I am 20 years old. I have been told I am a "hottie," as girls on campus say, but I don't think I am. I have unusual bronze-reddish hair that can never be tamed, green eyes that never stay one shade for too long (my eyes are like a damn mood ring). To top it off, I am tall and gangly. My driver's license say I am 6' 2" but I don't believe that. I am probably more like 6'1" Also, I am so pale I think I'd put a vampire and an albino to shame! I don't see what makes me so appealing. My brothers on the other hand, are very handsome and could get all the girls with one little smirk.

First, there is my older brother, Emmett. He's the stereotypical jock, big and muscular. He has shorter brown hair, is about 6'5", has topaz eyes and a light tan. He is a senior at Pitt, majoring in Sports Medicine and Nutrition. He wants to become a nutritionist and trainer. He stays fit by working out all the time. His freshman year he played football, but decided it wasn't the right fit for him. He had no trouble getting girls. He goes on lots of dates, most are air-headed, bleach-blonde bimbos with boobs as fake as the Browns chance of winning a Super Bowl. He never had a second chance with any of them after saying they were fake, but he has yet to see the error of his ways. He keeps going out with that type of girl.

My other brother, Jasper, is a little younger than me; he just turned 20. We are exactly 10 months apart. _I don't want to think about what my parents were thinking; it's better for both my physical and mental health that I don't. _Now, Jasper has blonde hair with a small amount of curl to it. I won't say it's shaggy or long, but the girls say it's long enough for them to run their fingers through. He has a light tan, just like Emmett. He even has the same topaz eyes as Emmett and is about 6 feet tall. He also is here at Pitt with us, a junior like me and majoring in History. He loves Civil War history the most. Unlike our other brother, Jasper is not that talkative or outgoing; he's more reserved. He is also an outcast. He just is only social with people he really connects with. He has had a couple of girlfriends. His last girlfriend Maria was a total bitch. She was controlling; Jazz would do whatever she said even if it wasn't right.

One night, Jazz and Em drug me to Maria's sorority party at the Phi Alpha Mu house. We weren't going to go because Jazz had some project due for his one class. Neither Em or I felt comfortable going to that house without him.

When we got to Beta Alpha Gamma house it was like all the other parties that we have been force to attend. One BAG party was the same as the next-pretty girls and meathead frat guys. The guys just forcing drinks and drinks upon the girls so they might get lucky that night.

We walked into that party about an hour late because Jazz had just finish his project. We pushed our way through the door, then the rest of the way toward the living room just off the kitchen where the keg would be. _If I have to be here, I better at least be able to get my beer fill. _

We got to the living room, Jazz looked around for Maria. She didn't know we were coming. He wanted to surprise her. He spotted her on the couch. He could only see the back of her head. As we got closer, close enough that he was standing right in front of her, it became apparent why we couldn't see her face. She was actively engaged in an intense game of tonsil hockey with one of the meatheads from Gamma Kappa Alpha. Emmett and I just stared in shock. _Here comes the shit storm._

"What the fuck are you doing, Maria?" Jasper screamed at her. He has always been "Mr. Cool." I don't think anyone had ever heard him raise his voice before that day. The entire party came to screeching halt when he started yelling.

"Baby? Baby, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work on you civil history project?" she asked like we hadn't just witness her make-out session with meathead.

"Well, I thought I was going to surprise my girlfriend, but I see you have adopted the "when the cat's away the mice will play" philosophy," he yelled at her.

"Sweetie, Baby, Honey, I am drunk and Ryan--he took advantage of that. He started kissing me. I tried to push him off me, but he was over powering me," she stammered in her sweetest voice, trying to smooth things over.

"No! No! I see equal blame in this. I was standing here in front of you to for a good 3 minutes. I didn't see your 'so called' struggle. I saw equal desire in your make-out session," he accused.

Maria tried to dispute him but was cut off.

"Maria, I should of known this was happening behind my back. If you really loved me, you would of begged me to come here after I was finished. You just said, 'Finish your project honey. You'll be missed at the party'. Yeah, I guess I was really missed here. Well, Maria this it. We're over!" He turned, walked back out with Em and me flanking him.

And that was it, no more BAG parties and no more bitch Maria.

**********

**BPOV**

I had just taken my last mid-term of this spring semester. We got in Rose's BMW and were leaving our posh apartment in North Oakland to go to our home in Erie, Pennsylvania. As we pulled out of the garage Ali popped in her "Headin' Home Mix" cd. She claimed this was the best songs to jam out to on the way home or on the way back down here. The first song is "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha. Ali just sang along as we rocked out to the song. Next, it went to Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl". Alice and I tossed our heads around as all three of us sang the songs.

As the next song began, I notice the looks that other motorists were giving us. I think if you couldn't hear the bass of the music coming from our car, it must look like we were having seizures. I would normally blush and stop, but this my safe place-the one place I could act like a complete fool and enjoy it.

We were making good time. We were about to Meadville when Alice popped in 'Headin Home Mix' Volume 2. It started out with a few mellow songs. Then my jam came on.

"Turn it up!" I screamed to Alice and she turned it. I started to sing my song.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

I know your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild  
  
_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad was hanging in the cornerWith my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go_

I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
And you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control  
She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

I make them good girls go  
Good girls go badGood girls go bad  
Good girls go

As I finished singing and dancing in the back seat, I heard a horn honk and then heard the tinkling of Ali's laughter.

"What? Stop laughing at me! You know that's my jam!" I smiled at her.

"No, I'm not laughing at you," She just trailed off with giggles, pointing out the window.

There was a big guy behind the wheel. He smiled and gave me the thumbs up. I blushed as I notice the two other guys in car, a blonde in the passenger seat and a bronze-haired god in the back seat. Completely embarrassed, I slumped into the back seat where I could die.

"Hey! Hey! Bells sit up! The cutie in the back wrote you a note," Rose said.

She was a right. He was holding up a notebook with something written in black sharpie.

_Singer Girl, _

_I am sorry about my brother. He can be such an ass sometimes. Oh, that's Emmett by the way, and the blondie is Jasper. Oh, Em demands for you to tell the hot blonde in the driver's seat hello._

I smiled. "Rose, the drive says hello and his name is Emmett," I told her.

"Bells, you have to write back. I know you have a notebook back there. Tell him I say hi back," she said.

"Oh Bella, tell him Jasper is hot," Ali said.

I relayed there message. And mentioned my name. I could see the guys scramble around as he relayed our message.

_Bella,_

_That's a beautiful name. I am Edward, by the way. The guys want to know where you're heading._

I wrote "_Erie_"as we were approaching the sign that said 2 miles until the last rest stop. The one right before the Edinboro exit.

_Wow us too._

He smiled. The other guys were yelling at him. I could see them arguing.

_Hey, will you pull over at the rest stop? I want to meet the person I have been writing to for the last half an hour._

I asked the other girls. I was against it. He might like me on paper and from afar, but I will disappoint him when he finds out I am nerdy girl who would rather curl up with a good book than slam back Jell-O shots on the weekends. I was out-voted; they nodded yes and I was forced to write it.

We pulled off and parked next to them. I opened my door and stood up. Emmett and Jasper got out.

"Hey, I am Em that's Jasper and that lump in the back is Eddie boy," he said with a bounce.

"I am Rosalie, that little pixie is Alice and Miss Dreary is Bella."

They left and I heard her mumble something about going to the restroom.

Finally, Edward got out. At first, he and I were awkward. Then we started walking around the rest stop. We talked about everything from where we grew up, which was only a few blocks apart, to where we went to high school, to colleges, to books and then back to us. Even though we lived in the same area we didn't go to the same school because I guess our parents both thought alike. They went to Cathedral Prep, the all-boys Catholic school and our parents sent us to Villa Maria Academy. And now he and his brothers attend Pitt, just like us.

After walking around for what felt like forever, we found our way back to our cars as our siblings showed up. Both set of our paired off siblings seemed to hit it off, which you could tell because of the way they were with each. They were holding hands and didn't want to let each other go.

"Time to get home, Bella," Ali said, bursting my happy little bubble.

I grabbed Edward's hand and wrote my cell phone number on it with my Sharpie. I smiled and got back in the car to leave.

Just as we were passing the Edinboro exit, my phone chimed that I had a text message.

_Hey Bella,_

_What are you doing tonight? What to go to the movies?_

_-Edward_

I turn my head to the right to see him smiling at me. I replied quickly.

_Edward,_

_Yes. Give me a call later. Maybe we can grab dinner before?_

I smiled as we drove the rest of the way home. _I think he could be my interstate lover. _

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I do apologize again for not updating 'Starlight' as often as I should. This is the story that came to me and I couldn't get it off my mind. I do apologize is I offend anyone that I mention in this story. I only know as much as my research can yield. **

**Again, I don't own Twilight or its characters. But, I do own this plot.**

**Also, if any one wants me to, I can upload the songs that I mention in this story. Let me know. **

**Please review. Let me know what you think of my first one-shot.**

**Songs**

**Interstate Love Song- Stone Temple Pilots**

**Tik Tok- Ke$ha**

**I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry**

**Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! I don't know if I mentioned this in any of my author note, but this my first one shot. Let me know what you think. Do you think I should continue? I get enough people who want me to continue it, I will try. **


	3. AN2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't written in forever. I am not going to lie and say I have been super busy for 2 years. I have just been lazy and uninspired. I reread this story and have decided to try and continue it. Since I haven't written in forever, I have lost any beta I might have. So if your interest let me know. I writing again and I hope to have a new chapter soon. Well I hope that someone might read it and maybe like it a little bit. **


	4. Chapter 2 Radiate

**A/N: I am sorry this took so long. I wish I could say that I was super busy, but I can't. I was rather uninspired. But now I got some inspiration back. I hope someone is still reading this. Also I don't own any characters or Twilight. But I own the idea. Please review.**

**Chapter 2: Radiate**

_Let's leave this urban territory.  
Won't settle less  
Our children could be so much better off sacrificed than lost  
Just 200 miles out east  
Smothering the sun's evening glare  
dispersing the colors as I stare  
the rays that will spread and spray  
from out only in between in my hands  
only in between_

radiate radiate radiate not only for  
radiate radiate radiate not only for you  
not only for you

If I could be as strong as my father was with us then  
There's no reason to doubt resentment is out,  
Absolutely out of the question  
Smothering the sun's evening glare  
dispersing the colors as I stare  
The rays that will spread and spray  
from out in between in my hands  
only in between

Radiate, radiate, radiate, not only for  
Radiate, radiate, radiate, not only

This life we have chosen eating you up from the inside  
I'm not asking  
I am begging  
Why won't you realize?  
say it in your own way  
I know you wish we had stayed  
say it in your own way  
I know you wish we had stayed

Radiate, radiate, radiate, not only for  
Radiate, radiate, radiate, not only for you

BPOV

We finally pull up to gorgeous pale yellow house that we call home. It is big house but by no means a mansion like you might see around. Its only 6 bedrooms. As we pull in I see the police cruiser in the drive way. Most people might be worried to see it at their house, but not ours. Our dad is Charlie Hale the City of Erie Chief of police and our mother Lillian Hale is the mayor of the city. So both of they put it late nights at the office. That's another reason why my sisters and I are so close.

But to my surprise they are both standing there waving like maniacs. I just shake my head as we pull up to the garage. Alice hops out yelling "daddy" while jumping in his arms.

"Hows my baby girl?" he says.

"Daddy, you like my boots?" she says.

"They are beautiful." Moms comments as Rose and I get out of the car.

"Hi Mom and Dad." I say as I go to the trunk to get my bags.

My dad looks questioningly at her. "Well Daddy I don't know if you got the credit card bill, but I went over my spending limit for the month. I just had to have them and they were..." Dad cut her off.

"We will talk about this later and don't try using that puppy dog pout. It doesn't work any more."

They come around to help with our bags or should I say Rose and Alice's. Do they not understand that we will be home for a week not a month. And its not like we don't have clothes in our closets upstairs. Alice's says her reasoning is she doesn't have the clothes she has been designing for class. Yeah keep telling yourself that, it will be a cold day in hell that she'll be doing any remotely like school while we are home. Rose is just blunt and says I need my new shoes and clothes. I just grumble as we lug their stuff inside, but the sound of a text message made me drop their stuff run to the privacy of my old room.

_Hey Beautiful,So we just got home and I just carried in one of Em's bags inside. I swear he packed weights or a dead body. Lol Call me when your done getting settled in._

_ "_Was that your interstate lover?" Rose scared the crap out of me. "Holy shit you scared me. Don't ever sneak up on me. And if you have to be so damn nosy, yes it is Edward. He thinks your new love interest brought home a dead body." I smile and snicker a little.

I quickly text him back.

_Edward, Who would of known that big lug was a killer. I will call you in half an hour. -B_

"So what are you and lover boy doing tonight? Is my little prude of a sister going to get lucky?" she snickered.

"Its none of you damn business, Rose. Some of us don't want to fuck a guy after on glance. You think I didn't see you and Emmett making out at the rest stop." I grinned as I outer her. She slings away so I can actually get unpacked. I start putting away my stuff. Finally I drop my back pack on the floor near my desk. _Hey what good student won't bring some homework home. But you know none of it will get done til we get back to school. _I go to grab my phone. As soon as I get to it to my bed where I left it started to go off. _Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait.. The Earth began to cool..._

"Hello?" I answer. I have a giddy look on my face. I know who it is because of caller id and the picture I snapped while he wasn't looking at the rest stop.

"Hey beautiful. I know it hasn't been 30 minutes but I could wait any longer to talk to you." the velvety voice rang in my ears.

I blush, "Its fine. I was just about to call you." I smiled.

"So what do you want to do tonight? I was think a dinner and movie. Your choice." His voice brought a smile to my face.

"Hmm, I don't know if you like Mexican, but how about El Canelo's? I am not sure about what movies are playing. We can just wing it after we finish eating." I answered.

"Sounds great to me and I will pick you up at 7:00." He made me smile again. He can make me do that at a drop of a hat.

"Okay I will see you then. Goodbye." I replied.

"I can't wait to see you again. This will be the longest 1 hour and a half of my life. Bye beautiful." I smile widely again. The phone disconnects.

I run into my closest to find the best outfit for my date. Is this a date? I think so. Should I wear a dress? Maybe a skirt? No keep it casual, jeans will work. I had to keep my search down, I didn't want to alert that the fashion pixie with super sonic hearing or is another game of Bella. If she had her way I would would walk into out of the house for my date in a floor length Vera Wang and some Jimmy Choos. Finally I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, dark blue sweater, and a pair of black Converse Chucks.

**EPOV**

How did I get this lucky to meet a beautiful girl on the way home on 79? I would never be that bold normally to write notes to another car as I speed down a busy interstate. But I did it with some prodding from my more out going brothers. And I will never tell them this but thank to them I met a great girl. I know most would think I am crazy, but I see a long and happy future for us.

Its 5:45 and I am laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling after my phone call to Bella. I am grinning like a fool. I finally got up and made my way to my en suite bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in scrubbing and washing with my Axe products. _What? Its an excellent product line. _I got out of the shower what felt like 5 minutes, but the little clock said it has been about 30 minutes. I dried my hair and body with my towel and then put the towel around my torso. _I learned my lesson to cover up back in high school when Emmett's flavor of the week stumbled in the wrong room and walked into __my bathroom as I got out of the shower. And now I always cover up the jewels and lock the bedroom door. _I wipe off the fogged up mirror and start to shave the stubble on my face.

I saunter out of the bathroom. Like a drug hitting my system, I start to get hyped up about my date with Bella. _Is it a date? I guess it is in the pure definition of a date, but I think it is a date date. _I walked into my closest. I grabbed a pair of my favorite jeans and a long sleeve charcoal gray button up shirt. I changed and then headed back into the bathroom to try to tame my wild hair. After 10 minutes of tries I didn't tame it but I looked into the mirror this was as good as it gets. I pull on my scuffed but black Chucks.

Its 6:30 and I jump into my Volvo and start off towards Bella's house, even though I know it will only take 10 minutes to get there. _I can't believe we lived blocks away from each other and didn't know each other. _I pulled up to the large house that I pasted many time and I remember back in high school of a brunette I saw on the from porch. That must have been Bella. I park the car in the driveway and walked up to the door to rang the doorbell.

Finally some one answered the door, but it was not Bella or even one of her sisters. I stood and shock as the two people that I recognize stare at me.

**BPOV**

I hear the been the doorbell and rush downstairs because hell for sure I didn't want my parents to answer it. I know dad would want to know every thing about him. I would be surprised if he asked him his full name, birth date and his address so he can run a full criminal background check. I know this because he did it to Rose and Alice's first boy friends. And mom would start with who are your parents, and then would come the political questions. I get half way down the stairs when I hear mom say "So who are your parents? Maybe I know them." As soon as I hear that I fly down. "Mom, Dad leave Edward alone." I look more sternly at my dad.

"Bells, your mom started the questioning." He looks at me with that cat who ate the canary look.

I look at Edward and smile. I whispered a quick hi. "Well Edward and I are going to dinner and a movie." I grab my jacket and start to pull him out of the door.

"Good bye Mr and Mrs. Hale." He says as the door close. I pull him to a shiny silver Volvo that assume is his. We get inside and head towards the restaurant.

"I am sorry for my parents interrogation. They are just curious since I never really dated like my sisters. I hope..." He cuts me off as I am looking out the window hoping this won't be our last date.

"Its fine beautiful stop worrying. They can't scare me off so quickly." He gave me that pantie dropping crooked grin. I smile right back. We continued to drive in a comfortable silence to the restaurant. We pulled in and park. Edward rushed around and opened my door like a real gentleman. Then we walk in.

"Two?" a rather muscular Spanish man said. I nodded to his question. "Right this way." He led us to little booth in the back corner where no one was around. The same guy brought us salsa and chips.

"So..." I said nervously.

"How are you doing sweetheart? I have seen you in a while." He snickered a little.

"I am doing alright. I am surprised that I made it out of the house with out a fun game of Bella barbie. Also I don't think my sisters have any idea and I expect a text soon." As soon as I finish my last word my phone buzzes with a text. "Speak of the devils." I smile at him and slide my phone back in my pocket.

A young lady, our waitress comes over and takes our orders. Then we fall into a easy conversation as we eat some chips and salsa. We talked about every thing from school, to our family, and the silly stuff like if you were a super hero what would your powers be. Edward admitted that he would want the ability to run super fast like the Flash because he could go any where he wanted in a short period of time.

"Hmm I would have to say I would want my super power to be x- ray vision." He looked at me with that 'do explain' look. "Not for those reasons, you perv. I would want it so I could check myself for broken bones after I have another klutz moment. I am not a fan of hospitals." I smile and lightly slap his arm.

As we finish up dinner Edward asks "So what movie do you want to see?"

"Hmm I don't know something funny and whimsical like Alice in Wonderland. " I reply.

"Sure if that's what you want to see and any Tim Burton movie is great." He smiled at me as the check came. We got up and paid the bill and headed up Peach Street towards Tinseltown for the movie.

**A/N: The chapter title is by The Honorary Title. I hope you like it. I am looking for a Beta, just someone to proof read my chapters to make sure everything sounds alright. I am not expecting from you to be able to get my chapters read in a flash, just as long as its a reasonable amount of time. It really shouldn't take you a month unless something came up, which is okay as long as you keep me in the loop. If your interested please PM. Other than that I hoped this chapter was okay. If you want to me to continue please leave a review. I would love it and appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 3 Follow Me

**A/N: I am really sorry this has taken so long. I have been a little uninspired these days. I have also started a new job back in July. I work at Target and we are remodeling our store and I am on third shift. So my sleep schedule is all screwed up. So here I am at the wee hours of the morning writing in the dark watching my newest obsession, Doctor Who. Please forgive me for the delay. **

**Chapter 3: Follow Me**

_When darkness falls And surrounds you When you fall down  
When you're scared And you're lost Be brave I'm coming to hold you now When all your strength has gone And you feel wrong Like your life has slipped away  
Follow me You can follow me And I will not desert you now When your fire's died out No one's there They have left you for dead  
Follow me You can follow me I will keep you safe Follow me You can follow me I will protect you  
I won't let them hurt They're hurting you, no Ooh yeah When your heart is breaking  
You can follow me You can follow me I will always keep you safe Follow me You can trust in me I will always protect you, my love  
Feel my love Feel my love_

**BPOV:**

We leave the restaurant for the theater. I don't know why I am so nervous right now, it isn't like I have never been on a date. I have been to Tinseltown with my sisters a million times and once when Mike Newton asked me out and I just felt bad for him. But this felt different. Is it because I was with Edward? Maybe its because this feels like a real date, you know those ones you see on TV or in the movies where the guy picks up the girl, they go to dinner and then a movie. Then at the end of the night he walks her to the door and gives her a chaste kiss as she knows her parents are waiting just on the other side of the door or even better they flick the porch light on and off to signal that she needs to come inside. I only wish that life could all end like one of those chick flicks.

"You ready to go in?" Edward says as he pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. I didn't realize we here yet." I smiled as he help me out. He was such a gentleman. As we walked in to the theater in a comfortable silence. He bought our tickets and we got some popcorn and drink. You can't go to a movie with out getting some popcorn. After get to out theater we sat their watching the coming attractions and then the trailers started. I scooted closer to him and with that he lifted the cuddle bar as I would call it. I cuddled into his arms a we watched the movie.

When the movie ended we left. It was still early, since I really didn't have a curfew when I am home on break. "So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon." He replied.

"Edward, I know you haven't known me long, but hate surprises. I would rather know what to expect, so I can be prepared." I told him so he would know for future reference.

"Well I will tell you tell you I am taking you to my favorite place in town. And no its not a bar down on State street or my bedroom." He grinned at me. I reply with a quick smile as we drive away.

**EPOV**

I hope she like my favorite place. I am driving down Peach Street. I know most guys would take her to a bar, a club, the beach or even possibly their bedroom. But this is a place I have loved since I was a small child when Esme would bring my brothers and me to visit Carlisle on his lunch break. We would walk down here. We finally reach our destination, Dobbins Landing. I know not the most romantic place, but the place I love. I walk around the car and open Bella's door.

She smiles at me as I take her hand. We walk silently around. Its late at night so the tower isn't open but I would like to take her up there sometime. We get to the end and I decide to break the silence.

"Esme used to take us here after we would have lunch with Carlisle. I would always make her buy an extra sandwich at the cafeteria or bring bread from home for the ducks." I looked at her. She just smiled.

We walk over to a bench and look out at the water. "How did you know this is my favorite place?" She asked.

"Great mind thinks a like?" I grin.

We sat there just looking out. We were there for what seem like forever, when I notice Bella shiver. I put my jacket around her.

"Thanks" she say.

"Your welcome hun. We better go. I don't want you to get sick or we won't be about to go out tomorrow." I decided to push my luck.

She smiled and just said "Sure."

I drove us home and I walked to her door. A debate raged inside of me. Should I or shouldn't I go in for the kiss. This whole relationship or potential relationship has been far from normal to why no chance it. I leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips. Then she quickly responded with more vigor. All too soon she was pulling away.

"I better get inside before daddy comes out her." She smiled and turned to walk inside.

I caught her arm, "Til tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." She walked through the door.

Oh my goodness I am on a cloud as I drive home. I found the girl of my dreams on the interstate in the next car. Thank you Ike for the interstate!

**Thank  
you so much for reading. I know its a short chapter. I just wanted update quickly. I am sorry for my writers block. Review please. The title is a Muse song. I was wondering if any one could make me a cover for this story. I am not that creative and I thought maybe someone might want to do it. I will credit you and all. So I hope to hear from you guys soon.**


End file.
